Peter Pan and The Prince of Egypt Crossover
by vinitapepperdog1983
Summary: Most people that are huge Peter Pan fans. I know i'm also a fan, since childhood and still a child at heart and have a for telling stories with spiritial meanings. I have written this for fans of both Peter Pan and The Prince of Egypt. Basicly, Peter becomes Moses right hand man, like Joshua, from the movie: The Ten Commandments. I hope you all Enjoy.


Peter Pan and Prince of Egypt Crossover

Peter Pan had many adventures that most people could ever know of.  
One Day, Peter was feeling a little board and even lonely. So he thought to himself:

Peter: I think I will look at the to find a new place to visit and find more adventure.

Peter retrieved the map from his book shelf and as he pointed his finger towards Africa and the Middle East, it stopped on Egypt.

Peter: Egypt. Sounds like a good place to look and find some adventure that, could even change my whole life.

By the next morning, Peter set off to Egypt and the his surprise, he saw more than what he could of imagined. Palm tress, the flowing Nile River, The Great Pyramids and even the palace, where the great Pharaoh and his family lived.

Peter: Very nice place, so far. The beautiful Palm tress, the flowing Nile River and The Great Pyramid's. I never knew this place was here, before.

Suddenly, Peter spotted some people, that were lined up to be sold as slaves. One of the Egyptian's captured Peter and brought him, with the rest of the slaves to be sold. A voice, called out and said, I will take that young boy, in the green, with red hair. He will do well, as a service to the Pharaoh and his family, especially the prince's Moses and Ramses. The auctioneer agreed and let Peter go to the high priests, off to the palace they went. When they entered into the palace gates and Peter was presented to Pharaoh as a new servant boy to him and his family. Pharaoh asked Peter his name:

Pharaoh: What is your name, my dear boy?

Peter: Great Pharaoh, my name is Peter Pan.

Pharaoh: Oh. You are to be our new servant boy, then. You will do well with Moses, he's going to need some help around here. Be careful, about the Princess. She always has a good eye for young, strong boys like yourself.

Peter: Yes. I have always have something for any girl, even including a princess. I will be on my guard at all times.

Pharaoh: Good. Now you need to go to Moses, he's been waiting for you and will help you get situated and even have you dressed like an Egyptian servant as well.

Peter: As you wish, your majesty.

Soon, Peter was escorted by the palace guards, into Moses room. Moses was standing there with his arms crossed, with a serious demeanor. Moses looked Peter over and introduced himself.

Moses: My name is Moses, Prince of Egypt and what is yours my boy?

Peter: I'm Peter Pan, your new servant boy. I was told by your Pharaoh, you were expecting me to help you around here.

Moses: Yes. That is right. How did you get here, by chance?

Peter: I flew here. My home is Neverland. I was captured by some Egyptian men and the sold me into slavery, like some of the people, that are working outside, in the desert sands.

Moses: Yes. However, you will be here, in the palace, with me and our family. Working, cleaning up and even help serve to both myself and my brother Ramses.

Peter: I hope he's as generous as you are, to me and I'm proud to be your servant and even friend, if you wish.

Moses: My brother Ramses is a bit different, but once he gets to know you, you'll be just fine. Now, let have you change your clothes and get you started on your daily tasks, alright.  
Peter: What ever you say, Moses.

Peter was transformed from his own clothes, into an Egyptian servant and Peter was amazed by how he looked.

Peter: Wow. This is amazing, I look like a real Egyptian servant, ready to serve and work.

Just as Peter was finished changing and made ready for his new place in the palace. Ramses storms in to see who the priest's have brought to him.

Ramses: Well. This is a fine, young lad, we have here. What is your name, young man?

Peter: My name is, Peter.

Ramses: Sounds more like a Hebrew name, then Egyptian. We'll fix that, from this day forward. Your new name will be: Ram nut.

Peter: I think I will need time to get use to it. Ram nut. I will do my best, Ramses.

Ramses: That's a good lad, now time for you to get to work and help Moses get ready for the feast, tonight and I know you will be helping with the rest of the servant's as well, even the Princess.

Princess: Ramses. Moses. Who is this, we have in our mists?

Moses: Princess. This is our new servant boy, Peter. However, his new name is Ram nut.

Princess: Let me get a good look at him. Well you must be very strong, brave, courageous. We can use someone like you here, in the palace.

Peter: Thank you, Princess. I will do my best not to let you down.

Princess: Very good. Let me see, what can we have you do for us?

As the Princess pondered on what to have Peter/Ram nut, do for them. Peter/Ram nut did exactly what he was told. Within time of the feast, everyone was thrilled as Moses, Ramses, The Princess were presented to their father, as Peter/Ram nut stood behind them waiting at their beck and call. Suddenly, all the lights were shut off and a young girl was brought in, all chained up and dressed like a belly dancer.

Ramses: Well. It looks like we have a beautiful desert flower that has a thorn. Ready to dance for us?

Tsefera: No. I will not be made into this pitiful image that, you call a woman. I am a woman, daughter of Jethro, Sheik of Meden. Child of The Lord, Most High. I demand you let me go, this instant.

Ramses: Not until you dance for us, first.

Tsefera fought off Ramses and to Peter's surprise, without saying a word he said to himself: I hope I find a girl like that, someday. Boy does she have courage and wit to fight off at Ramses, funny. As he laughs to himself. As Moses follows Tsefera out, as well as Peter/Ram nut does the same; Moses stops and looks on, at her with a blank expression on his face as he sees her walking off, heading home. Then two Slaves bumps into him and sees that, they remember him when he was a mere baby.

Miriam: Moses. You are our brother and this is your brother Aaron.

To Moses surprise he asked:

Moses: Why are you telling me this, after all these years?

Miriam: It was for your own protection, at the time of your birth. Pharaoh, which you now call father, sent a decree for every first born, man-child to be killed, because of a prophecy for told to us that, someone will deliver us out of Egypt and take us home, back to the land of Israel, our real home.

Peter and Moses hearing this, they were both in shock and Moses ran back into the palace, with Peter running after him, into a corridor and finding, in hieroglyphics the truth and confronted his father and the rest of his family.

Moses: Father, why did you order those poor, innocent, Hebrew babies to be killed?

Pharaoh: Don't worry, Moses. They were just Hebrew babies, their lives don't mean anything.

Then everyone left, except Peter, which he has been by his side, every day and has not even failed him once.

Peter: Moses. Sorry about what he did to those babies, it's very sad that he did that. I can't believe they didn't tell you the truth about what you saw, on the wall.

Moses: Thank you, Ram nut. To this day, if I leave Egypt, I bet you will go with me, right.

Peter: Yes. In a heart beat. Although, I maybe your servant, but I can still fly, if I need to.

Peter started floating, even in his servant clothes on. Moses was surprised by what he saw.

Moses: Rum nut. Your floating, like you're flying, even.

Peter: Yes, I am. Moses. If we do end up leaving, Egypt. Could you call me by my real name, Peter. Please? I don't want to feel any confusion by other's that we may end up meeting.

Moses: Sure. I think your real name is much more sited for you. It's part of who you are.

Peter: Thank you, Moses. Now, we need to get back inside. Tomorrow is a going to be a busy day for all of us.

Moses: Your right, Rum nut/ Peter. Lets go and get some sleep.

After both Peter and Moses returned inside the palace, Moses and everyone else was already fast asleep, but Peter looking up at the star, to the right and pondering to himself: Neverland, I miss you: my lost boys, the Indian's, Mermaid's, Hook and his band of pirate's. I know everyone sure does miss me. Suddenly, Peter heard a the door open, to his room and to Peter's surprise, it was the Princess standing there watching him, then Peter turned to face the Princess.

Peter: Princess. Is everything alright?

Princess: Rum nut. I'm alright. I just couldn't sleep, I had a nightmare about what happened, on the day Moses came here, when all the rest of those babies were being killed. I just don't know what to do.

Peter: Don't worry Princess. I know everything will work out in the end.

Princess: Thank you, Rum nut. Your very sweet and I'm glad the priests bought you and brought you here. So, you too will be safe.

Peter: Your welcome, Princess and thank you for having me here.

Then the Princess gives Peter a kiss on the lips that, Moses has warned him about.

Peter: Princess. What was that for. I mean, I'm still a young boy and not a mature man, yet.

Princess: You look so, man-like and I just couldn't help myself.

Peter: Oh. It's very flattering, but I'm still just a young boy that, is almost a man.

Princess: I understand that, I know you will achieve great things, like Moses.

Peter: Thank you, Princess. I think we need to get back to your room, you maybe felling a bit tired and in need of sleep and I'm willing to escort you to your room, miss.  
Princess: Yes. I am rather tired and need my rest. Shall we.

Peter: In deed.

Peter kindly escorted the Princess to her room and he asked her if she needed anything more of his assistance.

Peter: Princess. Are you in need of my assistance?

Princess: No, thank you. I'll be fine. Good night.

Peter: Good night, Princess.

Peter shuts her door and starts heading to his room and then falls fast asleep. The next morning, Peter helped Moses, Ramses get ready for the day.

Peter: Moses. Ready to help deal with building the Pharaoh's city?

Moses: Yes. I think so.

Peter: Good.

When they get to where they need to be, Moses and Peter still by his side like any humble servant should be and do. Suddenly, one of the taskmasters was beating one of the slaves severally that, Moses noticed this and ran to stop him, then he took out his dagger and stabbed the taskmaster and was killed in cold blood. Peter, looked shocked, yet remembers doing to same thing to a pirate once, but for Moses to kill a fellow Egyptian to save a slave, was confusing to him. Moses choose to run away and never to return and as soon as, Moses started to run and Peter ran with him.

Peter: Moses. Why did you kill that Egyptian to save a life of a slave?

Moses: Peter. The truth is: I too am a Hebrew. I was born as a slave, but raised in the palace, under the protection of the Pharaoh's daughter, when she found me in a basket, while floating on the Nile River that led me to her.  
Peter: That's what I call a story that I can tell my lost boys, when I return back to Neverland.

Moses: Yes. However, we still have more to do here, but I don't know where to go, but just to keep walking and see where my feet will take me.

Peter: Until you let me go home, I'm going with you, all the way, because I'm still your servant after all.

Moses: Yes, you are. Once we find a place, will still stay with me?

Peter: Yes. Until we convince Pharaoh to let your people go.

Moses: Yes. That's it. That's the plan, Peter. When we return to Egypt, I will try to reason with Pharaoh. You're a very smart boy, Peter.

Peter: Thank you, Moses. Now, let get going. I think our destination is very near by. I can feel it.

Very soon, Moses and Peter landed on the sand, exhausted and in need of food and water. Finally a Sheppard girl found them both and call her sister's.

Lilia: Tsefera. There's a man and a young boy in the sand, I think they need of our help.

Tsefera: Lilia. Go get some water and I will bring some food from father's tent.

Lilia grabbed the water jug, filled it with water from their well and gave them a drink of water. Moses and Peter a woke to find both Lilia and Tsefera giving them food and water.

Tsefera: You look familiar. You must have been to one, from Egypt. Why are you doing here?

Moses: I fled out of Egypt, because I killed a taskmaster and my servant boy, Peter here, has been by my side, through out everything.  
Tsefera: Peter. God will bless you, for staying loyal and faithful to Moses.

Peter: I'm not sure I understand, what you mean by that, but thank you.

Tsefera: See that red cloud our there, by that mountain. That is Mount. Sinai, where God resides and lives.

Peter: Wow. He seems to be amazing, to be anywhere who believes.

Tsefera: Yes. He believes in you Peter. Do you believe?

Peter: I think I do, now.

Tsefera: Good. Peter. This is my sister Lilia, she's the one who gave you and Moses the water.

Peter turned and looked at Lilia and with amazement, he talked to her.

Peter: Lilia. I just wanted to say, thank you for helping us. We have walked a long ways from Egypt and you have saved our lives.

Lilia: Your welcome, Peter. Would you like to stay with us and meet our father, Jethro. He's Sheik of Median.

Peter and Moses were taken in the tent to meet Jethro.

Jethro: Welcome to my home. I am Jethro, Sheik of Median. What are your names?

Moses: My name is Moses.

Peter: My name is Peter.

Jethro: Where are you two from?

Moses: I'm from Egypt. I left, because I killed an Egyptian and I fled for my life.

Peter: I'm from a place far away that is not in this world, nor on earth, but when I arrived to Egypt I was captured and sold into slavery, that is how I met up with Moses and became his servant and loyal friend.

Jethro: Well, my dear boy. I guess you were sent here for an adventure that, will change your whole life.

Peter: Yes. I think I may have fallen for your daughter, Lilia. She saved both mine and Moses from dying and I bet she's around my age and just the girl I would like to, even marry.

Jethro: Well. I do think we can do something about that. My eldest daughter, Tsefera will teach you and Moses to tasks of the shepherd. If you do complete your training; I will give you Lilia to be your wife and Moses can have Tsefera as his wife.

Moses: That's a good idea. I like the way she fought off Ramses. What courage.

Peter: Lilia as my wife. Lets get stated.

Jethro: Tsefera. Moses and Peter are staying with us. They will need to be trained in becoming a shepherd.

Tsefera: Alright. Your training starts tomorrow. Tonight we celebrate and welcome you two our home and even into our family.

Peter: Tsefera. I too saw how you fought off Ramses and I was impressed and I hope Lilia is the same way.

Tsefera: Yes. I taught her well. I just hope you will be careful and not do anything to break her heart.

Peter: I promise, I will be true to her and not do anything that will bring harm to her.

Tsefera: Good. Now lets get you changed and settled.

Peter and Moses were taken into a tent near by with clothes, to be dressed like a shepherd. Once they are done and opened the drape Lilia looked at Peter with amazement, as well as, Tsefera looked at Moses the same way.

Tsefera: You look great and ready to be a real shepherd. You too, Peter.

Peter: Thank you, Tsefera.

Lilia: Peter. You look very handsome. I know my sister is a very good teacher. I'm still learning, since I was very young, but you and Moses will catch on quickly, I can tell.

Peter: Thank you, Lilia. By the way, you do look beautiful with your veil on, I like it.

Lilia: Thank you, Peter. In fact, my veil means purity, which means I'm a virgin and the only way for my to give up my purity, is to be married. I hope it will be you, Peter.

Peter: I have a very good feeling that, you are the one for me.

Lilia: Where are you from, Peter?

Peter: To be honest. I'm from Neverland, which is an island that is not found here, on earth. By the time, we are married and Moses deliver's his people from Pharaoh, then I will take you there and you will be a mother, to my pals, the lost boys, which we are a big family and especially when it comes to stories and games to play, they will love you and you will love them. Also make some friends along the way.

Lilia: I would love that, Peter. You have my heart.

Lilia kisses Peter on the cheek and Peter turns bright red, then flies straight up in the air and gives a big shout and sigh that, Peter has fallen in love. Moses, seeing all of this, to his surprise smiled at the fact, having Peter here was the best thing he did, for himself and now finding his adventure that is changing his life for the better.

Peter: Moses. Lilia is the one, for me. The way she kissed me on the cheek. Wow. What a beauty.

Moses: I can tell you your in love. Love at first sight, just the way I felt when I laid eyes on Tsefera, when she left Egypt.

Peter: Yes. Now we both are going to marry the women/girl of our dreams.

Moses: Yes. First we have to prove ourselves, by completing our shepherd training.

Peter: Yes. Lets do this, for the women/girls that we both have fallen in love with.

Moses: Alright. For the Women/girls we love.

That night Moses and Peter slept in their own tent, near by the camp, because they are now bachelors and Shepherds in training. By the next morning, Tsefera and Lilia woke both men up and started their training.

Tsefera: Moses. Peter. Welcome to your first day of Shepherd 101. The first lesson is using your staff in, herding sheep and can also be used as tribe, the Malachite's and they are not welcome here, by no means. If anyone from that tribe trespasses and causes trouble for me and my sister's. Don't be afraid to fight them off with your staffs.

Peter: This ought to be good and will come in handy, when I get back to Neverland with Lilia by my side; Peter said this to himself.

Peter and Moses trained with Tsefera for at least about a month and they have completed their training and helped Jethro with herding the sheep, selling sheer's of wool and both Moses and Peter fought off the Malachite's and have proved themselves to Jethro; it was time to have the wedding feast. The big day had come, Moses, Peter, Lilia and Tsefera excited, nervous because, that night both couples will be consummating their love for each other. That night the whole camp celebrated with a big bond fire, food, wine and Moses and Peter waiting for their bride's to come out of the tent, with their finest attire and as soon as they came out, both Moses and Peter's faces light up with a smile and when Moses removed Tsfera's veil he looked into her eyes as Jethro married them. When Peter opened Lila's veil he smiled, and complemented on how beautiful she looked and looked in to her eyes as Jethro married them also. Finally, when Jethro pronounced both couples married, they both kissed passionately and then everyone danced, ate of the feast and then they got into their tents and both couples consummated their marriages, so their love will be strong and will last for all time.

By the next morning, Moses and Peter woke up with their wives still asleep in bed, they kissed them both on the lips and told them: I love you. As they head off to herd the sheep, suddenly Moses notices a burning bush, but is not burning and had Peter stay to keep watch over the sheep and Peter stayed and kept watch. When Moses got to the bush a voice spoke from it and it was the voice of God himself telling him to go back and deliver his people out of Egypt. When Moses returned, Tsefera, Peter and Lilia were shocked to see Moses changed from the hair, to his face and then they ran towards him.

Tsfera/Peter/Lilia: Moses. What me happened to you?

Moses: I have see God and he told me, it's time to go back and bring my people out of Egypt.

Tsefera: We will all go with you, your God is our God.

Peter: Moses. This is His will. I'm with you all the way and so is Lilia.

Lilia: Yes. Peter and so is our child. Peter, we are having a baby.

Peter: Lilia. I can't believe it. You have made me the happiest man in all time. I love you.

Lilia: I love you, too. Peter.

Peter kisses Lilia and hubs her stomach to show that he's ready for what lies ahead.

Moses: Peter. I guess you have been blessed. Now your married to the girl of you dreams and soon to become a father.

Peter: Yes. I'm thrilled to become a father. I just hope we free your people soon, before the baby comes.

Moses: Yes. I hope so to and with God's will and promise. It will be done, in his timing.

Peter: Thank you. Lord Thank you for blessing me with a wife and o child on the way. Help us Lord, as we travel back to Egypt and let your will be done. Amen.

After Peter prayed for their safe journey, back to Egypt. They moved into one of the huts. After, they got settled in, Moses and Peter decided it was time to face Ramses and try to confront him, into letting the Hebrews go. When they arrived at the palace, Ramses was surprised to see Moses and Peter, which formerly known as Rum nut.

Ramses: Moses. Rum nut. It's good to see you too again.

Moses: Ramses. His name is not Rum nut anymore, it's Peter. We are here tell you, Let my people go and set them free, today.

Ramses: No. I will not set them free, they belong to me.

Peter: Ramses. Listen to Moses. He has seen the light of Gods' own presence and he is standing here, before you to ask and command you to let his people go, or there will be trouble.

Ramses: Peter. What courage you have to say those words, but I will not let them go and that's my final word. Now, Go.

Moses: Come on, Peter. It's in Gods' hands now.

As Days went by, Peter and Moses kept pleading with Pharaoh to free his people, but every time Ramses refuses, a plague came, until the death of the first born babies of Egypt, then Ramses finally set them free. By Morning, all the slaves were set free and everyone was ready to go home, to the land of Israel. As for Peter and Lilia, they were ready for their own journey, which Moses promised to finally let him home, back to Neverland and Lilia, his wife with him and of course, knowing she's pregnant, he carried her bridle style as he flew and when they finally made it home, to Neverland. Peter showed Lilia her new home.

Peter: Lilia, my love. Welcome to Neverland.

Lilia: it's wonderful, just like heaven and I know the baby will do well and the lost boys, we will get along just fine.

Peter: Good, okay. You ready to meat them?

Lilia: Yes.

Peter took her in his arms and flew into the house underground. The lost Boys ran to Peter and they were glad he returned after being away for so long. They got to meet their new mother, Lilia and he also told them, they are married and having a baby soon. Suddenly, Lilia felt a jolt of pain in her back and clear liquid from in between her legs.

Lilia: Peter. The baby is coming Nowwwwwwwwwwwww!

Peter: Lilia, Hun. Okay hold my hand and keep breathing. Boys! Lets get inside Now, we have a new Lost Boy, or Girl coming Now. Peter got Lilia in his room, laid her down on the bed with her legs in birthing position and ready to deliver the baby and with in a few pushes Lilia gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

Lilia: Peter. Would you like to hold our daughter?

Peter: Yes.

Lilia handed Peter their daughter.

Peter: Hello, there little one, Welcome to Neverland, father's here.

Peter and Lilia decided to name her: Hannah. With everyone home safe and sound, there wasn't a happier family that ever lived.


End file.
